It was Always You
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "What are you doing go tell her what hapened!" "What happened Tenten." He looked at her nothing in his eyes, blank. "I-I don't know" "I kissed you that's what happened Tenten, exactly what she thought was happening, happened"


**It was Always You**

"Lier! you've always liked her, you ass" Tenten heared screaming from the hall 'guess Neji and Sana broke up' this happened often and Tenten was used to it Neji constently had a girlfriend. He was very popular with girls but they would always get angry and the relationship wouldn't last more than a few days. She felt sorry for Neji his girlfriens never trusted him, they would all accuse him of cheating. Tenten knew Neji and was around him most of the time she knew he would never do that. Neji came throught the door he looked up to see Tenten smiling at him simpatheticly looking up from her laptop. He smiled knowingly back and sighed.

"I don't know why this always happens I keep trying to show them I care but they all come to the same conclution. Ten do I give off the vibe of a guy who would cheat?" He looked at her honestly confused, she was the only one he could turn to she didn't judge him she probably knew him better than any of his girlfriends but the were strickly on a friends basis and both were cluless to the feelings each had but the were simple attractions to eachother.

"Of corse not Neji your a great guy they just don't get you they don't stay long enough to realize how honest and caring you are" she got off of her bed and walked toward him.

"I should just give up dating this isn't gonna work" He sat with Tenten by his side on the sofa.

"Neji you just have to hold on for the right girl" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use it's me Tenten it has to be, why else"He was cut off by Tenten looking shocked at him

"Neji Hyuuga you can't think that your the best guy I've ever met I've known you longer than your girlfriends combined. I would tell you if you wern't what I believe to be any girls knite in shining armor. They just don't know it yet." neji smiled and laughed

"shining armor, Ten?" she turned her head embarassed. "Regardless I can't be that great a guy even if you say all of this you don't mean it, you arn't attracted to me, your just covering your tracks Tenten and I appriciate it but I can" Tenten stood after listening to about half of this. she walked toward her bed and came back to sit holding up a small black book. Neji was confused she walks away whiile he's talking cause she wants him to read?

"This is my journal Neji I write everything I've observed up to date about just about everything. Your in her a lot Neji, if it helps I'll show you what I thought of you from the day we met to this day" neji was very surprised girls were normally very private about their thoughts. He didn't even know she had one of these. regardless there couldn't be much in that book he didn't already know, if she thinks it would help who is he to spoil her fun. He simply shrugged. Tenten flipped through the book and stopped near the begining. "This is from the first day I met you.'I just found my dorm, my roommate should be here soon his name is Neji Hyuuga, I've heard about Hyuugas they have a lot of power. I hope he not really cocky.' I waiited to meet you to write the next part.'I've introduce myself to Neji, and he is gorgeous I can't believe someone so perfect exsist, and I'm his roommate, I don't even care if he's arrogant anymore someone that perfect deserves to be he's a really nice guy to I think this is gonna be fun' "

"Ten didn't know you thought so much of me when we met" he was shocked he didn't know she had liked him.

"Well I'm just a girl Neji it's not like I'm immune to you or something." They spent a while going over Tenten's feelings for Neji day by day and about how many girlfriends he had Neji felt bad if he hadn't thought Tenten wouldn't like him they might have gone somewhere none the less Tenten kept reading time went on and her feelings lessened she had decided Neji would be strickly a friend and she had to get over him so she did they got closer and closer and he seemed more like a brother than love intrest, but she never stopped talking about haw great of a person he was always helping her and being so friendly they had finished a very resent note taken on him and stopped there he understood. "Well there you have it you an amazing guy and girls are lucky to have you aren't gonna be a jerk and not give everyone a chance to know you, right"

"Thanks Ten, so you really had a thing for me, huh?"

"Shut up Neji girls are basicly all looking for the same"she explained as he cut he off.

"What about now?" He looked at her expecting an answer.

"What about now?" She didn't understand what that meant He looked her in the eyes and explained his question.

"Do you like me now?" She sat still starring back at him like he was her thinking the question over.

"O-of course not!" She stumbled over her words.

"Of course not." he looked down disapointed. Tenten looked up at him from the floor. He then quickly grabbed her face and pulled her closer so their lips were touching. She was shocked to say the least what was happening why was he kissing her? why was she liking it, this wasn't right. So she pulled away only to see Sana standing at the door.

"I knew it you bastard, she was always it right the reason we never clicked!" she ran off Neji simply looked at the doorway stood from his seat and closed the door.

"What are you doing go tell her what hapened!" she was frantic, confused so many emotions going on right now.

"What happened Tenten." He looked at her nothing in his eyes blank.

"I-I don't know"

"I kissed you that's what happened Tenten, exactly what she thought was happening, happened"

"What, why"

"Tenten all my girlfriends broke up with me for the same reason, havn't you ever thought you were the one they thought I was cheating with."

"Me, why me"

"Tenten" he said in a sigh "They tink your to pretty that I'd be attracted to you and something would happen, they were right Ten. I love you." She still sat on the floor dazed

"You love me?, that's nice to hear" she stood and walked toward him wraping her arms around his waist and leaning her haed on his chest. "I love you too"

"Tenten always trying to spare me"

"I do love you Neji, I never said I didn't, never. because I can't" she looked up and him on her toes trying to reach his face with her own. he turned she frowned "I love you" and kissed him softly on the lips he could do nothing but pull her closer.

**Gaara'sMinion**

Wow first story in sooo long I know it sucked I wanted to post a different one "Vanilla and Chaoclate" that will be next I rushed throught this. The next will be better I'm looking foward to that one peace and thanks for reading.


End file.
